liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Eijirou Kirishima
First Hero Costume= |-|Second Hero Costume= |-|Red Riot Unbreakable= |-|School Uniform= |-|Gym Uniform= |-|Civilian= Personal Characteristics Name: Eijirou Kirishima, "Red Riot" (Hero Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 15 (Chapters 5 - 168), 16 (Current) Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training Height: 170cm Allies: *Katsuki Bakugou *Izuku Midoriya *All Might Enemies: *Tomura Shigaraki *All For One Summary Eijirou Kirishima (切島鋭児郎 Kirishima Eijirō) is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. Like Izuku, he's kind, friendly, and has real dreams of being an altruistic hero, having been inspired by his idol, Crimson Riot. He has a bit of a fixation with doing "manly" things, rating actions as "manly" or "unmanly" depending on how much he approves of them. Mentality Intelligence: Eijiro, being a member of Class 1-A, is a very bright and passionate student and a promising hero in training. He has already mastered his Quirk, allowing him to take on weaker villains on even ground. Due to the nature of his Quirk, Eijiro is skilled at hand-to-hand combat, pummeling most foes with his hardened fists and cutting whatever he can't crush. Thanks to this expertise, he is even able to fight fellow ace students like Bakugou for extended periods of time. Morality: Kind Orderly Sexual Preference: Heterosexual Objectives: Become a Hero. Tastes: None Notable Powers and Stats Tier: Low D/1 | Low D/1 | Low D/1 Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Body Control (Can change the composition of his body to harden it) Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Building level (As one of the strongest students, he should be superior to Shinsou) | Building level (Can break through the armor of a Zero-Point Bot. Comparable to Bakugou) | Building level (Smashed blades that were durable and sharp enough to cut him in his previous form) Durability: Building level (Superior to Tokoyami. Took a restrained hit from Shishida in his beast form) | Building level (Able to withstand Bakugou's explosions without taking too much damage. Could easily withstand having several tons of steel being dropped on him) | Building level (Easily brushed off blades that cut him previously. Can take several explosions from the current Bakugou, and both were confident that he could withstand a Howitzer Impact) Speed: Athletic Human with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Left a scratch on Bakugou. Reacted to a bullet and hardened himself in time to block it. Managed to block a punch from Rappa, though he is unable to dodge his punches) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Super-Human (Comparable to Shouji) | At least Class 5 (Stronger than before. Was unaffected by an attack that previously pushed his normal hardened form several meters away) Stamina: Very high (Was able to fight continuously for eight hours against Pixie-Bob's Earth Beasts. Kept fighting Rappa and withstading his blows while using Red Riot Unbreakable and having his skin and muscles torn apart) Range: Standard melee range Weaknesses: The parts of his body that are hardened have limited range of movement and he can only maintain a fully hardened state for ten minutes before stopping to take a breath. His Hardening wears off more quickly if subject to sufficiently powerful blows. He can only maintain Red Riot Unbreakable for periods of thirty to forty seconds and using it tires him considerably. Key: Base | With Hardening | Red Riot Unbreakable Arsenal Standard Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hardening: Eijirou's Quirk gives him the power to harden any part of his body. The ability not only protects him from physical attacks, but also from heat and shock waves. This Quirk also sharpens any pointed surfaces on his body, allowing him to slice opponents with his fingernails and hair. The drawback to his Quirk is that there is a limit to how much damage the hardened skin can withstand. In addition, continuous damage and use will cause the hardening to slowly dissipate. *'Red Counter:' While hardened, Eijirou endures a close-range attack with his skin, and then counters with a straight punch. *'Red Riot Unbreakable:' Eijirou takes the time to harden his body even further, leaving him with virtually no weak spots, as even his eyes become harder than steel blades. A side effect of hardening his body to this extent is that his Quirk's natural sharpness increases even further, allowing him to easily smash and cut through objects that are durable and sharp enough to harm him normally. However, he can only maintain this form for 30 to 40 seconds, and doing so tires him considerably. **'Killing Move: Red Gauntlet:' Also known as "Red Gun Turret" in the anime, Eijirou smashes through his foes' attacks while under the effects of Red Riot Unbreakable to deliver a swift and decisive punch. Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Brawlers Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier D/1